shade2800fandomcom-20200215-history
Krattix
You like my secret weapon, Zelcron? It's like my second head. A second mind. A second foe. It will put so much emotion into your head, that you can't do anything but cry and cower." -Krattix Gender: Male Universe: Bionicle Species: (Makuta) Mask: Unknown Element: Shadow Weapons: Chain Blades Side: Evil Three Words to Describe: Cruel, Intelligent, Volitile bio Makuta Krattix's past is a bit of mystery. It is believed that like his fellow Makuta, Krattix was created by Mata Nui using antidermis, but no one remembers him being made. Along with the others in the Brotherhood of Makuta, he worked to create Rahi and maintain order throughout the known Matoran Universe. Krattix was often distant from the other Makuta, preferring to work alone, often studying to himself. His short-temper didn't help either, although it did make him an efficient warrior, even being part of the battle against the League of Six Kingdoms. The only Makuta he worked well with were Chirox and Mutran, who appreciated his power, while he appreciated their intellect. When Teridax decided to overthrow the Brotherhood and revealed his plan to take over the universe, he joined the tyrant, if only because he saw their former leader, Miserix, as unworthy to lead the Makuta. Shortly after this time, Krattix, like the other Makuta, evolved so that they did not need a physical body anymore, and received a new armored body from the Nynrah Ghosts. Krattix fought in many battles for Teridax, and took many lands for his leader, becoming one of the most feared Makuta in the Brotherood. When he wasn't fighting, Krattix was studying Virosak venom alongside Chirox and Mutran, looking at its mutigenic properties. After Teridax's personal Toa Hagah rebelled, Krattix's team, which included Holren, Toa of Plantlife, Edolm; Toa of Electricty; and Recano, Toa of Fire, confronted Krattix. Try as they might, Krattix slew Edolm and Recano, and captured Holren. Exposing him to Hordika venom, he transformed the Toa of Plantlife into a Toa Hordika. Holren, unfortunately, managed to escape, and was never found; presumed to be dead after leaping from the Makuta fortress. Holren's friend, Zenvis, a Toa of Sonics, found out about his friend's death and confronted Krattix along with his team. Krattix defeated them, but they escaped before he could kill them. Krattix was one of the most argumentative and secretive of the Brotherhood, often arguing with his fellow Makuta, including Teridax, and spending time in his room. Some even heard him talking to someone, if not himself. Teridax tried to search Krattix and his room, finding out what he was hiding, but the Makuta escaped, eventually finding Zelcron, a Makuta who was studying how to drain the light from a being. Krattix offered his services, in return for being kept hidden from Teridax. Zelcron accepted, although was wary of Krattix, not trusting him, especially since he argued with and was cruel to everyone he met. Krattix himself only worked with the team out of safety from Teridax, and found himself to stronger and smarter than his teammates. Krattix often gathered Toa and other creatures for Zelcron for his experiments, often hiring outside help, such as Skakdi slave traders, so he wasn't noticed. However, Mutran, who had found Krattix, offered him rewards for giving Zelcron's research to him, as he was studying the same subject. Krattix accepted, and began sending Zelcron's research through messages on various Rahi. Mutran would eventually use this research to create the Shadow Leech. However, Scizkor, one of the Makuta in Zelcron's group, discovered Krattix's betrayal. Krattix found out and defeated him, forcing Scizkor to remain quite about this, threatening to kill him and destroy his collection of weapons. Zelcron, however, eventually found out about Krattix's betrayal, and killed him. During the battle, the fortress collapsed, crushing the dead Krattix's body. While Krattix is dead, some believe that his spirit lives on, and there is something more to him than they might think. Category:Demon Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Makuta Category:The seven deadly Category:Evil Category:Shadow Category:Male